


Clanless

by Lieju



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vampires, a halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: A short vampire AU fic. Two vampires have a conversation.





	

 

 

"Lapis?"

 

The older vampire didn't turn to look at Peridot. Lapis had sensed the young vampire approaching her spot in the shadows on the porch, of course, but stayed put.

 

Peridot asked: "So... want some lunch?"

 

Lapis hadn't been hungry, but the blood smelled good and roused her appetite. Even reheated pig blood was enough to make Lapis's teeth ache. And the hunger reminded her of how she had felt after being released from a grave she had been trapped for hundreds of years. She was no longer starving but it was best to feed when food was available.

 

So she took the mug of blood, ignoring her awakening desire to sink her teeth in warm flesh. No. She had promised Steven.

 

"Thanks."

 

Peridot sat next to her. "So... what do you think of the...thing?"

 

Lapis stared. "Which thing?"

 

"You know... The Cluster."

 

Lapis hadn't heard her talk about the creature sleeping in the core of the Earth in a while. Peridot had seemed more than happy to avoid mentioning it. Or Yellow Queen, Peridot's sire...

 

"Is it a threat?" Lapis asked.

 

Lapis knew the Yellow vampire queen had been planning to resurrect an ancient blood god through human sacrifices. And that the only existing dhampir Steven had stopped it and pacified the monstrous fusion of souls that now slept in Earth's core.

 

And that Peridot had been turned specifically by The Yellow Queen because of her engineering skills were needed in the project.

 

"Not... Not at the moment at least. But..."

 

A silence fell.

 

Finally Peridot broke it. "When you were first alive, in the middle ages or so... Or unalive, back then, you know what I mean. Did you try to do something like that?"

 

Lapis tensed. "Why are you asking?"

 

"I dunno."

 

Lapis shrugged. "Every now and then some vampire lord or queen gets the bright idea of raising some primordial blood god or death demon. Truth be told, it's just posturing lot of the time."

 

"Posturing? Like how?"

 

"Most vampires are quite happy with the status quo. They talk big about bringing the end of the world about, but in the end they are quite aware they're living on this planet and like hiding in the shadows and feeding off of humans," Lapis explained.

 

"Really, the vampire clans who are not in power are the most likely to use such drastic means... Less to lose, more to gain..."

Lapis trailed off, not sure if she should go on. She wasn't certain about it but... The Crystal Clan led by the vampire who had done the unthinkable and killed her sire and gone into a war against the Pink Clan so long ago... The Crystal Clan might have advocated for an animal blood diet for the vampires and peaceful coexistence with humans, but had sometimes resulted into drastic measures to achieve their ultimate goal.

Lapis had met Rose once. She had been gentle, and kind. And so certain she was right. Ready to do anything for her cause. Not slay fellow vampires, oh no. But trap them in graves and let their hunger eat them from the inside.

 

But Peridot didn't know. Steven didn't know.

 

And Lapis wasn't certain how involved that clan had been in other things, if those rumors of Rose's soldiers developing the means to kill enemy vampires in large numbers had been true. If Bismuth had really carried a stake with her, ready to pierce the hearts of her foes. Or how involved they had been in the event that had turned so many vampires into the bloodstarved mutated monsters the Crystal Clan now hunted.

 

Lapis wondered if she should tell Peridot all she knew. It had been lonely, with all of Lapis's clan wiped out one way or another... Maybe if she told Peridot just enough to make her suspicious of the Crystal Clan she would be more reliant on her. Maybe the young vampire was looking for something like that anyway. It was unheard of rebelling against your sire (and a vampire queen on top of it!) and abandoning your clan. Lapis supposed Peridot was sort of part of the Crystal Clan, or maybe _Steven's_ Crystal Clan, but it must have been odd for a young vampire to be cut off from her Mistress like that.

 

Lapis only now realized how lonely she _herself_ was...

 

"So, Yellow Queen wasn't really going to raise the Cluster?" Peridot asked.

 

"I think she wanted it as a weapon and thought she could control it."

 

But it had been so long since she had known the Yellow Queen... It had been before the vampire war.

 

"But maybe she was desperate and just wanted to unleash Hell on Earth. Or maybe she was simply bluffing."

 

"I don't know if that's worse," Peridot said.

 

"Worse?"

 

"You know... Sacrificing all those people to just... Killing so many people and... Lapis, it was horrible!"

 

Lapis hadn't even thought of that. Peridot had been plucked out of her human life, turned into a vampire against her will and put to work in making this monster. She was still so human.

 

Peridot and Steven were _both_ so human. Lapis knew how to deal with the old members of the Crystal Clan. She didn't get along with them, but she understood them. But these vampires who were so naive, so human...

 

The Crystal Clan might have fed only on animal blood but they were unmistakably old and monstrous. Removed from humanity. Like Lapis.

 

Lapis set a hand on Peridot's arm. The younger vampire was breathing heavily the air her lungs no longer needed, looking like her body was trying to cry, not yet used to her undeath.

 

"You got away."

 

"But what if she comes back? Mistress..." Peridot bit her tongue. "Y-yellow Queen. Yellow _Clod_. What if she takes my will away again? What if Steven can't stop it this time?"

 

Lapis summoned her dark wings and embraced Peridot, surrounding them with her darkness, as if that could keep the outside world away. "Then I will."

 


End file.
